Truths , Dares , Questions and Answers!
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Hello my faithful readers! Time for some fun! Read this and leave a review for your question , dare or TRUTH! Now Rated T! No M rated dares or questions allowed
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hello! Aaaand welcome to my Slugterra Q and A along with a truth or dare segment inside! Now once in a while my ocs from other shows will pop in and out since I do own this anyhow .

Elina:H-Hey guys...

Me:Hey Ellie!

Ellna:That makes me sound old Jackie!

Me:Watevs! So once we begin send in questions for the gang , Elina , Me-Wait me!? Elina!

Elina:Wasn't me! Its was Blaze!

Me:Sneaky lil Infurnus...anywho...yeah send me questions , dares and truths for Elina , the gang , a lil bit of me and of course the slugs too! Let the show...BEGIN!

Elina:Wait wait wait! How do we even begin if we don't even have any guests! Or questions!

Me:Magic Enchantress! What else!

Elina:Enchantress? What's that supposed to mean?

Me:Heheh...you'll find out right now...ELI TRIXIE KORD GET IN HERE!,!

The gang-minus Pronto cause I no good with him...XC- walk in

Eli:Oh hey Jacks!

Me:Hey E!

Trixie:Jacks?

Me:Nickname Trixie .So? Are you ready to be in my mini Q & A /Truth or Dare show?Please say yes !

Eli:I'm in!

Trixie:Me too!

Kord:You know I'm in!

Slugs:*Chirp excitedly*(We're in! We're in!)

Me:Yahoo! Ok people who are readun this ol thing! Review what you wanna see and I'll catch ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey!What up slingers and fanfictioners? Ok we got one question so far and-Ooooh~!Now this I gotta see the reaction! Elina? This one's out to you!

Elina:From who?

Me:Surprisingly NOT NicoleBlakk! It's from Vinyl Rose...And you gotta answer it she says!

Eli:What's the question anyhow?

Me:Oh you'll either hate me or Vinyl but um...Here goes! Elina? What would happen if you saw Eli...naked?

Eli:Wait WHAT!?*Blushes*

Elina:*Blushes*L-Like that's gonna h-happen!

Me:Unless ya get married to the guy!

Trixie:Then she'd REALLY be Elina Shane! Ha!

Me:Nice Trix!

Elina:*Blushing*D-Do I have to Jackie?

Me:Come on Elina...

Elina:Oh fine! I...would probably turn red and wanna hide...There happy?

Me:Very...So hope ya like this short chappie and thanks Vinyl for y'alls help!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hey there! Ok we got yet another question and iit's not for Elina and me thenk terra but...for the Gang! Minus Pronto cause I cannot write for him ok?

Eli:Ok so what's the question about?

Elina:*Reads card*Dr Blakk doing the Gangnam Style dance...JazLiy75 asked this and since her Dr Blakk is ooc it kinda makes sense .

Trixie:I pretty much was laughing too much!

Kord:Couldn't breathe because of how funny it was!

Eli:Combine their answers for me!

The slugs:*Chipring and laughter*(Too funny! Way too funny!)

Me:He's that bad huh?

Elina:Well either way till our next question people! Laters!

Me:Yeah! Send us dares questions and much much more guys! I'll do a few to myse-BLAZE QUIT WRITING THAT ONE MY INDEX CARDS WILL YA!?

Blaze:*Shrugs and chirps*(Like I care!)


	4. Chapter 4

Elina:Hey guys! Man how many questions have they asked?

Me:2 Elina! This one is a dare...ooooh and it's for you and a certain Shane!

Eli:Sorry what?

Elina:Oh god...*Blushes*It's from Nicole isn't it?

Me:Yep...*Grins evilly*You and Eli have to play the game too hot!

Elina:*Blushing*T-Too H-Hot?

Me:Yep...You two kiss for a long time and whoever touches the other loses and winner does whatever they want to the loser...

Elina:C-Can we please s-skip this one Jackie? Please?

Me:Nope. If not Nicole herself will blast you with a water gun filled with Dark Water...or worse! Thing is she won't tell me but eh .Now come on Mrs Shane! Go and kiss him!

Eli:*Blushes*I guess we...kinda have no choice

Elina:*Nods and kisses him*

A couple minutes later...5 to be exact cause Elina turned REALLY red cause it embarrassed her! XD HAHA!

Elina:You win Eli...

Me:Hey not my fault you reached out and took his hand!

Eli:So...I won and can do whatever to Elina right?

Me:Anything but...No M or T rated stuff so...

Eli:Then...Guess I'll just ask you out then huh?

Elina:*Blushes*A-Ask m-me?Ou-Out?

Me:Awwww~!Well seems like these two lovebirds will be out for the date of their lives! Until next time! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hello all readers reviewers and fanfictioners of all kinds! Time for yet another dare!

Elina:Let me guess? For me?

Me:Yep! And a bit of Eli and Trixie too!

Eli:What? What are we gonna do?

Trixie:Uh yeah? Better not be anything demeaning!

Me:Hey! Ok it's a dare from Vinyl again...Elina you gotta look exactly like Trixie and Eli you gotta tell us who's the real Trixie and who's Elina!

Eli:I'm up for it!

Elina:And I'm so NOT!

Me:Sorry Ellie but ya gotta...Now let's get this started! Eli? Get out so you don't know who's who!

(Eli leaves and Mystery , Elina's Thuglett appears)

Elina:Ok Mystery time for an illusion girl!

Mystery:*Chirps*(Yahho!)

A couple sec later...Ok Readers while Eli can't hear me Elina's the one on my left and Trix is on my right!

Eli:Whoa! Ok this just might be a biiiit tough...

'Trixie':Good luck!

Me:Ok I know who's who but...I can't give anyone but the readers the clues...

Eli:That's ok Jacks...ok so? Who's the real Elina SHANE?

'Trixie':*Blushes and Mumbles*It's not Shane...It's Shae...

Eli:What was that...Elina?

The illusion vanishes

Elina:It's Shae not Shane! You know that!*Blushes and looks away*

Me:Wel the end of this ome! Laters crazy people!


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Hello all readers reviewers and fanfictioners of all kinds! Hey we finally got a question for Kord!

Kord:Say what?

Me:Yep! JazLiy75 sent it...well Radd her oc but eh movin on!Ok...do you like...K-Pop?

Kord:What's that?

Elina:I dunno

Eli:It's Korean pop music I think . Back on the surface it was a bit well popular

Trixie:Then how come Jackie didn't know?

Me:Cause...Well I dunno and really not a fan of languages I don't know

Kord:I'd listen sometime later and then I'll tell ya my opinion on it!

Me:Well till our next dare or qquestion! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Me:I hate you...

Blaze:*Shrug and giggles*

Elina:Great a question for our dear dear host! Oh and a dare too! Again from...Vinyl?!

Eli:I gotta learn...Chinese really? Another time cause you said it it'll take a looong time!

Trixie:Moving on! Let's get to Jackie's question!

Me:Do I gotta...?

All of the gang:YES!

Me:Fine...*Gulp*Superturbo asks...D-Do I ship...Eli and Elina...

Eli and Elina:*Blush*

Me:I hate you sooo much right now...And duh! I do! I did kinda start it by accident anyway...hehe well till next time now I gotta run! BYE!

Elina:JAQUELINE WINTERS YOU'RE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Elina:I hate you...

Me:Hello! Ignore grumpy ol Ellie here..

Elina: Don't call me that!

Me:Whatevs...Time for some questions! Superturbo is back and had asked 2 questions and a dare!

Eli:Uh oh...this cannot be good...

Trixie:Ha! Me and Kord yet again spared along with the slugs!

Elina:Oh shut up Beatrice!

Me:Ok...dare first! Ooooh~!Elina in a pink...DRESS!

Elina:WHAT!?No way!

Trixie:Aw come on Elina! I bet your boyfriend would like it~!

Elina:Trixie!

Eli:Leave her alone guys...

Me:Well...Elina? Go!

Elina:*Leaves and comes back in a pink dress*Happy?

Me:Yep!

Eli:*Blushing and looking away*

Me:*Snickers*I think Eli got a nosebleed...

Eli:I do not!

Me:Whatever you say E...ok now the questions! Muahahaa!

Elina:Oh Floppers...this is NOT good...

Me:Ok Mr and Mrs Shane? If you two were married...how many kids would you have and what would their names be?

Eli:Um...do we have to answer?

Me:Depends...do you want me to shoot you with a slug?

Elina:But you're 13! And don't have a blaster! Much less a slug!

Me:*Pulls out blaster and Cerise , a blue Infurnus*You were saying?

Elina:Fine...um...a girl and boy I guess...

Me:Ok...and names?

Eli:The boy...well why not after my dad and Elina's?

Me:William Elijah...nicd! And the girl?

Elina:Um...Elsa Isabel...Elsa for my mother and Isabel...well I've loved that name forever

Me:Aaaaaaawwwwwww! How sweet! Well the end of this round! Hope yall stick around for the next one! Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

Me:Hey guys! Annnnnd welcome back to another segment of our amazing and funny show! Let's see what we have for to-Oh...Ahem...

Eli:What's wrong Jacks?

Me:He he...Many of these dares would break my no m or t rated stuff...

Elina:*Blushing*E-Excuse me?

Me:Uh yeah...Soooo...Moving on now hehe...

Elina:Wait...A Jessica Rabbit costume!? And making out with Eli?! They dared me that!?

Me:Yes! Now shut up so I can keep goi-Oh great...

Trixie:Why do I get the feeling I'm involved now?

Eli:*Blushing*Y-You are...Aw man...

Me:Cookie dares you and Eli to kiss for 50 secs...on the lips...

Elina:O-Oh...

Me:Yeah...And since I'm 13 only...ewwwww!

Eli:Wait you can watch me and Elina kiss but not me and Trix?

Me:I created Elina doofus! I'm ok with her cause well...I make her do it

Trixie:Whatever...Let's just get this over...

50 secs later...

Eli:Ok I will not do that again...

Elina:Hey chill...It was a dare...a one time dare I hope...

Me:Why? Cause you looooove him?

Elina:*Blushing*Jacqueline Winters! Zip. IT!

Eli:Ahem...right here

Me:*Sticks out tongue*Nahh! Ok next question...Huh odd one...Elina do you think legs are more important than...pudding?

Elina:Legs! You need em to move!

Me:Well thats it for today! Adios locos!


	10. Chapter 10

Me:Hey guys! Annnnnd welcome back to another segment of our amazing and funny show!

Elina:Yeah...funny for you!You've been asked one thing and didn't get embarrassed!

Me:Cause...Eh people already knew anyhow if they've been on my deviantart!Moving on!We got a guest leaving us dares and questions!

Eli:This is not gonna be fun...

Me:Depends...*Snickers*Ha!Kord?

Kord:Uh oh...

Me:You've been dared to tap dance!HA!

Kord:I'll do it...when I stop hating jazz and water!

Eli:Point taken...Not happening I guess...

Me:Ok next thing...Hey Eli it's a question for you!Do you miss the Surface?

Elina:The Surface...I think I went up there once with Will

Eli:You have?Well anyway...Yeah sometimes I do...I mean I left my remaining family there and my old life...But Slugterra is my home and it'll stay that way!

Me:AWWWW!Anyhow...Ok...Elina what do you think of ...the Shadow Clan?!

Elina:Oh them?They're kind...When Blakk stripped away my powers they helped me learn that I'll never lose them!So they're helpful too!

Me:Nice!Ok!Finally for the dear dear redhead...

Trixie:Please not a dare please not a dare...

Me:You've been spared with a question!

Trixie:Yes!

Me:Ahem!Well...what's your favorite slug girl?

Trix:Easy!Bluster!A Tormato slug!

Me:Sweet!He is pretty cute and cool!

Burpy:*Chirps*(Hey what about me?)

Me:You are too silly!Well all for this time!And...Keep your dares BELOW A T OR M RATING SHEESH!Nicole Vinyl I'm lookin at you two...


	11. Chapter 11

Me:Welcome back! Now let's see what we got today!

Trix:Um where's Elina?

Me:Oh she went out for a walk...Odd she hasn't returned...

*Phone goes off*

Me:Hello...? What!? YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!,

Eli:Uh who is it?

Me:Him!*Points at door*

Twist:Well what a welcome .

Everyone:Twist!

Me:Get . Over . Here. NOW!

Kord:Uh...what did he do...?

Me:HE SENT ELINA TO THE DEEP CAVERNS!

All minus me:WHAT!?

Eli:Twist! You!*Picks up blaster*

Me:Do that later! Go! You save her hero!*Pushes him out the door*

Twist:Hmph...Like you can do anything to me! Ha*

Trixie:Uh oh...

Kord:He did NOT just say that...

Me:Excuse me!? Not . Do . Anything?*Growls and shoots blaster*

A painful 5 minutes later...

Twist:OW! How can one 13 year old hurt me that bad!?

Meanwhile...In the Deep Caverns

Elina:Twist you no good excuse of a slinger...I'll get you back th-this*Coughs*Dark Water...not a good sign...Oh please...Help!

?:Someone in need of a rescue?

Elina:W-Who's there?

Eli:*Smiles and holds out a hand to her*Just me

Elina:*Smiles and coughs*My hero huh?

Eli:I try...Now come on before Blakk and Diablos find us!

Elina:*Takes his hand*No argument there...

Back at the show

Trixie:I Hate This Show...*Dressed in full makeup a skirt and shirt , heels and the usual girly items *

Me:*Laughing*OH GOD YOU LOOK SO RIDICULOUS!

Trixie:Yeah yeah think I don't know?

Kord:Ha! Now this one is too good!

Me:Oh really? Well...you'll looooove yours...How bout dancing the Flamingo?

Kord:You're evil...

Me:Hey!

Eli and Elina walk into the room

Me:Yahoo! Eli saved Ellie!

Elina:Don't call me that!

Me:Whatevs...Ok so...Let's see our other dares and questions...Huh...Well there you uh have it Vinyl? I had no clue that'd happen like in your dare...Well Poseidon we did Trixie but Kord won't do his...not even with the bribe of letting him transform my tigress mecha...Wait what!?Aw now this is rich!

Eli:Please tell me its not a stupid game like Too Hott?

Me:Ok one OUCH! Two you loved that game when you and your girlfriend played it

Elina:*Blushing*I am not his girlfriend!

Me:Suuuuuure...and I'm not 13!

Trixie:*Snickers*She gotcha there Elina

Me:To answer loverboy here...No it's not another game...Something much more laugh worthy!Read it your self!

Eli:Dress like who?! And dance?!

Elina:Um...Re-Read the l-last pa-part...

Eli:And ki-Uh...do I have to?

Me:I can twist it around...

Elina:*Reading modified dare*Ok...I dress like Cinderella Eli asthe prince...the ballroom dance and...then the k-kiss...

Scene plays out...

Me:Awwww...Now for the last part of the dare! Come on!

Elina and Eli:*Kiss and blush*

Me:Haha!*Coughs*Oh geez I'm choking...eh whatever till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Me:Oh we got some good ones this chap...Thank you so much Poseidon Nico and Leo...

Elina:Um...What exactly are we gonna do?

Me:Well for one I got one Kord MUST do or else Imma blast him with Cerice!

Kord:A PINK TUTU!?

Me:Kord Zane...Do it or else!

Kord:Fine...

Me:*Laughing*You look sooo dumb!

Kord:Moving on!

Me:Ok ok!Shesh!Trixie...

Trixie:Floppers...It's a dare isn't it?

Elina:Yep...Dance the Flamingo since Kord wouldn't!And no escape

Trixie:WHAT?!No!

Me:You gotta. No exeptions

Trixie:Fine...*Gets up and goes to a small dance stage and dances*Ugh I gotta get better at dancing!I messed up a lot...

Elina:No you did good!

Me:Ok next order of business...Huh...Hey Eli?Up for a slug hunt?Poseidon wants to know if you'd be able to catch him an Infurnus and an Aquabeek!

Eli:Sure!I'm up for finding Burpy's home cavern anyhow!Be back soon!*Steps out to find the slugs*

Me:Hehehe...Now this'll be fun...TWIST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!

Twist:*Covered in some bruises*W-What n-now Jackie?

Me:Hand over Loki buster...Poseidon said to and tomorrow(next chapter) he'll return him to you much better than ever

Twist:Um...o-ok*Hands over slug shell*

Loki:*Growls at me*

Me:Yesh!He's uglier than...well you

Twist:HEY!

Elina:Well...I guess I was left out again

Me:*Grins*Not really...Poseidon said...You kiss Eli before someone else does!

Elina:*Blushes*W-What?!No way!

Eli:*Already back with both slugs*What'd I miss?

Me:Eh not much but Poseidon's last dare is comin up and we need you here...

Elina:*Blushing*Ugh...Guys this is not funny!

Me:Whatever Mrs Shane...

Elina:S-Shae!I-It's Shae!

Eli:Uh...What's the dare?

Me:This!*Pushes Elina towards him*She's gotta kiss you!

Elina:I uh...I*Blushes harder*Jackie this is stupid!

Me:Just kiss him!

Elina:Fine...*Turns and looks at Eli*hehee...*Kisses him on the lips*

Eli:*Blushes really hard...and kisses her back*

Me:Well while those two kiss this is where we cut our segment short!Jackie out!


	13. Chapter 13

Me:Welcome and we got my fave ever writer-your 2nd Nicole-on ff net asking some questions on some...recent events in her story...

Eli:Um ok...

Me:Aaaand we sorta will um...have a guest...

Elina:Who?

Me:K-Kaiya S-Skye?

Elina:Oh ok...I guess she can stay with us for as long as she'd like to...

Me:Great now to HTS' questions!Huh ok first is about the um...incident on the slugball arena...

Eli:Oh...Um that...

Elina:I-I am still a bit uh s-shaken up by it but I'm extremely glad we all were ok in the end...

Kord:Yeah I'm glad these two are ok

Me:Ok next question...Will you keep playing?

Eli:I will I mean the name _is_ Shane Strikers and I'm the Shane afterall

Kord:I've been wanting to play for a long time so not givin in anytime soon!

Elina:Though I would say no...I'll keep playing but just be careful of course

Me:Awesome!Ok and finally...what did you think of Kaiya's sudden heroism?

Eli:Hero-what now?

Elina:Her act of a hero

Me:Yep

Kord:Shocked that one of Blakk's workers would suddenly do good

Eli:Well...Glad she'd actually do something to help us...I mean Eliza could've been seriously hurt and so could've anyone so a huge thanks

Elina:I'm extremely greatful for it .When we first me we weren't exactly the best of friends but I'm pleased she'd do that

Me:Sweet!So there ya have it!And Kaiya you can come soon!Oh and ps your boyfriend's here too!Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Backstage after the last chapter...

Eli:YOU LET HER STAY!?

Me:*Winces*Yes!Yes I did!Now...SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!

Kord:I cannot believe you!

Trixie:Ugh are you sick?!

Elina:Alright alright I think she's had enough...Though Kaiya _almos_t captured me once put whatever else behind you right now!Now come on the next chapter will start up soon and Kaiya will enter any minute!

Today...

Me:YAHOO!We are back!

Elina:Why are you so perky?

Me:Kaiya's staying with us and a new oc is comin in!

Eli:From what show?

?:Max Steel Reboot dimwit

Kord:Uh who's she?*Points to Keeah*

Keeah:Ok rude!Name's Keeah McGrath...Now what ya want Jacks?

Me:Meet our guest-the one the only Kaiya Skye!

Kaiya:Sup. So you're seriously ok with HTS letting me crash here for a while?

Me:Sure!Just...stay away from my tigress mecha...Don't want you learning how I made it a racing beast!

Kaiya:Got it...Uh who's the blonde?

Kee:Keeah...So you're Kaiya huh?Heard you're good at hand to hand combat

Kaiya:I'm pretty good...great with a knife

Kee:Eh I just use a bow and arrow, sword , whip , shield...uh I forget the rest though too many...Buuut Jackie can't give me a blaster or the world's end is near

Me:You can beat a 50 foot beast alone...I think I did the world a favor...Anyhow yes my dear readers you can dare Kee now time for the show!

Eli:Ok ok!Geez!You act like a 4 year old!

Me:Rude...Ok so...Oh a question again from Vinyl!To Elin-Oh...What do you think of other ocs who date your boyfriend?

Elina:*Blushes*E-Eli isn't my boyfriend!Why does everyone keep saying that...I'm completely fine with it. It's their story so I don't mind

Eli:Why do you guys keep thinking we're together?W-We aren't!

Everyone:Suuure

Me:Anyhow...Dare time!Aw man!Not cool Music Assaulter!Trixie kicks us all and then slaps Eli after giving him a hug!?

Trixie:Ok you are so nuts!No way!Hello!?We have one of Blakk's top workers here and she'd kill me for it!No way!

Me:Settled!So guess that's all!BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

Me:Time for some fun! Ok welcome back you fun filled readers! Get ready for some laughs that will make you cry!

Eli:What tortures are in store now?

Me:Yeah real funny wiseguy...how bout we begin with you?

Eli:Shoulda kept my mouth shut...

Me:Obviously...Ok Nameless Slinger dares you and Twist to duel-

Twist:Piece of cake!

Me:With non combat slugs like Bubbaleone and Jellyish slugs

Eli:Let her finish next time Twist

Me:*Smirks*And no hand to hand Twist or you won't-*Knocked over by Jet*Whoa! H-Hey! That tickles! Kai-Kaiya?

Kaiya:Jet come here!

Jet:*Runs to Kaiya*

Me:She's so cool! Reminds me of my two dogs...though they aren't half cyborg!Oh! Burpy? HTS says you and Jet can play!

Burpy:*Chirp*(Awesome!)

Me:Ok next thing while those two play and those other two duel it out...Huh this outta be good! Kord? Try and build a helicopter with only rubber bands and pipecleaners!

Kord:Ya got it Jacks!

Elina:Anything else Jackie?

Me:Mecha fight with...Kaiya...

Elina:Not it!

Trixie:Not it!

Me:Not alloweed to me...Soooo...*Ducks from a Bubbaleone*HEY! Oh we see who won that duel! Winner-how shocking...not-Eliott Shane!

Eli:Do NOT call me Eliott!

Me:Whatever...Where's Twist? We got his punishment for sending Elina to the Deep Caverns ready...

Eli:And it'd be...?

Kaiya:A mecha beast fight with moi!

Eli:Wish him luck!

Me:Ok next thing on the list...Oooooh! Now this is a good one! Check what Vinyl says...

Elina:Ha! Never gonna happen!

Eli:Her on a date with Twist would um...end up with him beat up and a red mark on his face...

Twist:*Back from fight with Kaiya...and all beat up*Ya think!?

Me:*Laughing*Oh you are so tortured

Elina:So in conclusion that date he'd still end up hurt but not by Eli

Me:Got it...What's next...ok Eli! Wear a blindfold and first person you touch or bump into you dance with!

Eli:Um...ok?

Me:*Ties a blindfold over his eyes*Now...let's begin!*Runs off*No way am I gonna slow dance!

Elina:Wait slow da-*Eli and her fall together*Whoa!

Me:Ha!See? Now ya gotta slow dance!

Eli and Elina:*Blushing really hard*JACKIE!

Me:What? Ok ok...maybe another time...hehe...next order!From Jaz...She asks what you guys think of the goodversion of Blakk in her story

Eli:He's ok...but a bit childish

Kord:Eh he's alright

Trixie:Completely shocked about the sudden change

Kaiya:Well...I loved beign a bad guy so kinda a bummer...

Eina:Ahem well...I was never a fan of Blakk...he did ghoul me so I'm neutral for now...

Me:Ok so...that's all for now! BYE


	16. Chapter 16

Me:Welcome dear dear readers!Now this chapter will be sooooo much FUN to write...

Elina:Um why do I get the feeling she's gonna embarrass us?

Eli:Doesn't she always?

Trixie:Whatever...ow what's the dare and who's it for?

Me:Jaz sent me a chorus from music for a certain couple to sing...

Eli and Elina:*Blushing*

Me:Yep it's for you two

Elina:We are not a c-couple you guys!

Eli:Um y-yeah...

Everyone else:Suuuuure...

Me:Ok here ya are you two...Now this is a cute lil song!

Eli and Elina:Let me tell you that I love you  
And I never wanna wrong you  
Take my hand baby  
Come go through with me  
Let me tell you that I miss you  
And I never wanna lose you  
You're my heart baby  
My life is incomplete without you

Me:Awww...

Blaze:*Chirping*(Eli and Elina sitting in a tree...)

Elina:*Blushes*B-Blaze!

Me:Ok that's it for now!Bye guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Me:Sup guys? Ready for this round?

Kaiya:Depends...Anything HTS sent?

Me:Now...so you're spared...for now...

Kaiya:Watch it

Twist:Moving on...what now?

me:Ok...We got two videos to watch...and a dare for Eli!

Eli:Not again...

Me:Quit whining!Vinyl dares you to do whatever Twist tells you to do and not do

Eli:Say what!?

Elina:Hey relax...Its only for this chapter thankfully

Twist:Well first off...Eli can't talk to Elina for this whole chapter

Me:Ay que malo!

Elina:Huh? What does that mean?

Me:Whoops...meant that's mean

Twist:This'll be fun...

Me:Yea yeah...now shut up stupid so I can move on

Twist:Hey! I'm not stupid!

Elina:Sure ya aren't

Me:Ok...Next thing...ok we watch a video from Jaz and try to not laugh...Ok this is so not possible...

Kee:Uh why?

Kord:I'm thinking the same thing

Me:Cause it's Blakk singing and Diablos with puppy dog eyes!

Eli:Ha! Ok n-not l-laugh?! No way! We just gotta!

Me:*Laughing*Ya think?! Ok till n-next c-chaoter! BYE


	18. Chapter 18

Me:Hello fanfictioners! Welcome back!

Elina:Ok so what is it now Jackie?

Me:Oh not much...just two questions and one dare...you can guess who the dare is for though

Eli:Me and Elina?

Me:Nah just you...aaaand the girl you absolutely love! The girl of your dreams!

Eli:W-Whats the dare?

Me:You gotta dedicate a song to her!

Elina:Aww! How sweet!

Me:Oh yeah! Scratch my words! We got a dare for Twist also! Ha! Roles reversed! Now YOU listen to Eli and do whatever he tells you to do and not do!

Twist:Floppers...

Eli:Ha! Vinyl again?

Me:Who else? Thanks girl! Cannot wait till your NEXT dares...

Elina:*Rolls her eyes*Very mature...So what are the questions anyhow?

Kaiya:Yeah who they for?

Me:For Eli and Tri-*Jet snatches away my paper*Jet! Give it back!

Kaiya:Jet come on! I think she's been joked with enough

Jet:*Barks and gives me my index cards*

Me:Ooook? Trixie? You're up first...Have you ever had a crush? If so who?

Trixie:*Blushes*E-Excuse me!? No!

Me:Beatrice...

Trixie:Ok fine...I did have a TINY crush on Eli...buuut I got over it real fast!

Eli:That's a relief

Me:Why? Cause Elina's your girlfriend?

Elina:Jackie!

Me:Ok ok! Another question to Trixie...besides videos and a blog what do youpost on the slug net? Anything about...Billy? Really guys?

Trixie:Oh I posted something about him...the video from Snowdance Cavern!

Me:Whoo! Nice one girl!So just videos and a blog?

Trixie:Pretty much!

Elina:Who's next?

Twist:Who else? You?

Eli:Ok one thing I'll tell you to do...Keep your mouth shut and leave Elina alone

Twist:That's two things smart guy

Me:Shut it before I fire my blue Infurnus wiseguy

Twist:Got it shorty

Me:Hey! I'm not short!

Elina:Let her be...So?

Me:Uh...Ok Eli?Do youget jealous of other guys being with you girl? If so...tell us who she is?*Grins at Elina*

Elina:*Blushing*Zip it Jackie!

Me:Ok fine...Oh and the song dedication? What song? And to who?

Eli:The girl I know almost as much as you and as for the song...That Cody Simpson one you keep listening yo I guess

Me:La Da dee? Oh that's good! And aww! Wait girl I know? Oooh! I knew it!It's for Elina~!

Eli:*Blushes*Jacks!

Me:Well that's all for now! Peace out!


	19. Chapter 19

Me:Hello again! Time for some questions from...Hills-To-Sky! Aw sweet!

Kaiya:What now?

Me:Well...for starters she says that...uh don't kill me but she says people can now send dares to you and ask you stuff too!

Kaiya:She said what!?

Me:Easy temper!

Elina:Calm down...won't happen that fast so don't worry much

Kaiya:Fine...

Me:Ok first question...The one thing you'd think Kaiya would never do! And be realistic

Eli:Admit she likes Twist!

Kaiya:I don't like him!

Me:You played Too Hott with him

Kaiya:Cause he was annoying and I don't like to lose!

Me:Suuuure...WHOA!*Ducks from Hop Jack*Twist!

Twist:Man I missed!

Me:Shut up! Or you'll be missin somethin yourself!

Twist:Whatever...

Me:*Rolls eyes*Next question...what do you think the Darkbane would do if they escaped into Slugterra again?

Eli:Well...first off try and get rid of any energy or people trying to stop them...

Elina:Seeing as my powers are deprived from the slugs...most likely they'd go after me

Kord:Ghouls would probably start poppin up everywhere

Trixie:Chaos all around...

Me:Yesh...Hmm...Oh oh oh! This is good! What are your thoughts on the end of Kaiya's story and how far away it it?

Eli:I'm pretty pumped to find out!

Elina:Kinda nervous about it...but can't wakt!

Kord:All for it! Better appear soon!

Trixie:It's gonna be epic! I hope...None of us know besides Kaiya and HTS!

Twist:I'm kinda anxious to see

Me:Same here! Kaiya's story is tots my fave!Ok...so that's all? Yep it's all! Till next time guys!


	20. Chapter 20

Me:And we're back!With some new people in the show too!

Kord:Like who?

Me:Just one person people paired with you in one fanfic...Give it up for Angelina Montez!

Angelina:Um hi guys! Glad you let me be here Jackie

Me:Anything for a friend!

Elina:Oh hi Angie!

Me:Jaz says people are welcome to send in dares to Angie and also questios!

Angie:But keep them below T or M rating

Me:Yep...cause it'd be breaking the rules...Moving on we got a dare for...Kaiya!

Kaiya:What!?

Me:Chill...nothing evil...Just punch Twist in the gut!

Twist:What?!

Kaiya:I'm in!*Punches Twist*

Twist:OW!

Me:Nice one! Ok...Uh Kord! Has anyone tried tobuild a plane or rocket to reach the Su-I mean Burning World?

Kord:Thankfully not yet so for now...no problems gonna arise

Eli:Yet...

Me:Debbie downer...Ok...If you guys got stuck in a cave with no machines...who'd go loco first?

Eli:Kord

Trixie:Agreed

Kord:Sadly true...

Me:Ha! Ok...Oh! This is about Jaz's fic! She pairs Kord with her oc so...What are the things you like about Angie?

Angie:*Blushing*

Kord:Well...her attitude for one! Always positive and kind!

Me:Cute! Now...guess that's all for now! Till next segment


	21. Message From Kaiya Skye

Message From Kaiya Skye

Kaiya:Ok so reason I didn't speak up during the question on the rocket or plane?Weeell...Who'd get the idea?None of em have ever been seen down here as it IS underground. Now I hope that cleared up anything you guys were confused about . Kaiya Out


	22. Chapter 22

Me:Yahoo!We are back!Time for some torture-I mean fun!

Eli:Nah you were right the first time...

Me:Watch it or I'll shoot you with Cerice!

Elina:Let's just get the dares and questions over with...

Me:Questions first then...Uh for...Eli!Did you know Burpy was originally...BLAKK'S!?

Eli:H-He was?!

Burpy:*Chirping angrily and lights up on fire*

ME:Hey!Language!

Eli:What'd he say?

Me:I'm...not allowed to say so...not allowed to use THAT kinda language...Um moving on!How'd you learn to backflip?

Eli:Oh...OH!That well...Don't make fun of me but when I was little and had spare time I'd joke I was down in Slugterra and did lots of tricks and eventually learned to do backflips by pure accident

Me:And meanwhile I can't even do a stupid cartwheel...Ok uh...Oh...ahem Uh Angie?We got a dare for ya...

Angie:Um what is it?

Me:Well two dares...you and Kord do one and the other you miiiight not like...You have to ghoul your Infurnus...

Angie:G-Ghoul Fiery?

Me:They dared it...I don't have Dark Water here so um...I think you're spared...

Twist:I wouldn't say that...*Holds out canister of Dark Water*

Me:*Gulp*So sorry Fiery...*Holds Fiery in a slug shell and drops the Dark Water in slowly*

Fiery:*Now ghouled*

Angie:Oh no...

Me:Ok enough!Star?

Star:*Loaded into blaster and heals Fiery*

Me:Ok the next dare um...Hehehe ok um...You read it..

Angie:*reads it and blushes*Uh K-Kiss Kord for one hour?

Me:In the makeout closet...Um maaaybe another time

Kord:*Blushing*Agreed!

Me:Ok um...Ohhh!The game Twister!I love it!We all play it says!

*20 minutes later*

Eli:Ok seems all of us lost...

Me:*Underneath everyone*Yeah yeah...NOW GET OFF ME!


	23. Chapter 23

Me:Hello my dear readers!We got a good one today!

Eli:What now?Me and Elina kiss again?

Me:What?No!

Eli:*Blushes*Uh t-then forget what I said

Elina:Ahem uh..m-moving on!

Me:Riiiiight well...A guest reviewer dares Eli and Twist to team up and duel Elina and Trixie!No cheating , bretraying...aaaand*Glares at Twist*No ghouls whatsoever

Twist:WHAT?!Have you met me!?

Me:Yeah...and you're stupid. Now the slugs you CAN use are...Phosphoro, Flopper, Bubbleone, Arachnet and Lariat slugs!And no using your powers Elina

Elina:Trust me I don't plan on using them...Too much usage will equal a sick me .

Me:And finally!Only two slugs per slinger!

Trixie:Aw what!?

Elina:Hey chill girl...We got this!

Eli:You do forget I'm a Shane right?Best slinger alive?

Elina:One of your weaknesses-pride

Eli:Hey!

Me:Ok now...the duel will begin as soon as...WE GET THE HECK OUTTA THE WAY!

*Everyone but the 4 gets away*

Me:And...duel!

Elina:Ready Shimmer?

Shimmer:(Phosphoro)*Chirps*

Elina:Atta girl then...*Fires and Shimmer creates a large flash of light*

Eli:Whoa!*Shields his eyes*She's powerful alright...

Trixie:Yeah yeah...Now!*Fires Bubbaleone and Twist gets captured*

Twist:HEY!

Elina:One down...one more to go!

Trixixe:My thoughts e-WHOA!*Trapped in Spinner's web*

Eli:Ha!

Elina:Uh oh...

Me:Oooh!The lovebirds now fight each OTHER!Who will win...

Eli:Sorry about when I win!

Elina:*Grins*Don't be so sure about that...*Fires Arachnet*

Eli:Huh?*Tries running but gets caught in net*Hey!

Elina:*Giggles*Me and Trix win...sorry Eli but I told you-one of your weaknesses is your pride!

Me:Well that ends this chapter!BYE!


	24. Chapter 24

Me:Hellooo my crew!Let's get to it!

Eli:Um...I-I'll go first then

Me:Ok then...uh aha!2 questions for ya Shane!What are you afraid of?

Eli:Ahem well...Uh that'd be...losing those who are close to me...Like Trixie Pronto Kord...E-Elina...

Me:Aw...well second one is um...weeell..you might not be happy with the reviewer...hehe...Ok If you um...saw Trixie and Elina...naked and they didn't notice you...would you stay or run for the exit?

Elina:Me and Trixie are WHAT!?*Blushes*

Eli:*Blushing extremely red*A-Are y-you j-joking!?Wh-What kinda question i-is that!?

Me:Just answer it Einstein...and wipe your nose cause you're gettin a nosebleed

Eli:HEY!Ugh f-fine...though this is the most stupid and..and PERVERTED question I've been asked-

Me:So far

Eli:-I would LEAVE!Why in the world would I wanna see my FRIENDS naked?!T-That's so wrong on who knows how many levels!

Elina:Calm down Eli...It was only a question...

Eli:Y-Yeah...thank goodness...

Me:Ooookkkk...Ahem moving on to our dares!OMG THIS IS GOOOOD!Twist?Jaz dares you to do the chicken dance!

Twist:WHAT!?

Me:Do it or we drop a bolder on your head!

Kaiya:Hey rules are rules...

Me:Come on...

Twist:Ugh fine!*Stands up and dances*Happy?

Me:*Laughing*Y-YES!Whoo!Now uh...Ok we got a good one!Needle torture...muahaha!Eli?You choose whom YOU do it to...

Eli:Hmm...let's see...Jac-

Me:Do it to me and you'll be missing somethin...

Eli:Ok...Guess I'll save that dare for another time

Me:Ok then!Noe...Ohhh!A talent show!

Elina:Cool!

Me:Ok...Hey Viny?

Vinyl:*Walks in with Angel*Yeah?

Me:The stage fixed up since the duel?

Vinyl:Yep!It's prepped!

Mee:Thanks!Wanna stay?I don't wanna be the only kid here!

VinyL:Deal!

Eli:You're letting Blakk's workers in now?!

Me:Yeah and?Let's just begin the show!

Elina:*Gets on stage and sings a short song(Pocahontas Colors of the Wind)*

Me:Cool!Ok Uh next up is...Trixie?

*After many many maaaany performances of dancing and singing*

Me:Ok now I'm bored...Uh last is...Eli?Huh this'll be interestin...You're up last Shane!

Eli:Ok ok...*Mumbles*This is gonna be so embarrassing...

Me:Huh?What's he doin...

Elina:Seems...he's gonna play guitar...

Me:And sing..

Eli:*Starts to play and sings Don't Run Away from Let It Shine*

Me:Whoa...amazing...

Eli:*Speaking into mic*Um...Elina?an you come up on stage?Please?

Elina:*Goes up on stage and stands in front of Eli*

Eli:That song was...well for...for you...*Smiles and kisses her*

Crowd*Aka us-minus Twist and Kaiya-*:Awwww!

Me:The end of this one!Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Me:Hey guys!Let's do this!

Vinyl:This is gonna be fun!

Elina:What is it?

Me:uestions and dares...Ok questions first!

Vinyl:Hehehe...Hey Jackie?We got one for our dear dear host...

Me:Floppers...

Eli:How'd you get your profile name?

Me:Oh easy!I have an old oc named Jackie Winters so I just used her name

Elina:Cool!

Me:Now...Ok Kord?Ever beaten Trix in a video game?

Kord:Ha...In my dreams...

Vinyl:Loser huh?Ok Trixie...Where's your family?

Trixie:Well...they're safe in my old home...my mom dad...

Me:Ok then...Uh...Eli!Where's your mom?

Eli:Back on the topside...Safe

Vinyl:What's with these and safety...

Mee:*Elbows her*Movin on to our dares...Kord we got one for ya!Build a blaster that shrinks anyone to the height of a 3 year old in 2 hours!

Kord:On it!

Kaiya:Lame...Any for me?

Me:Uh yeah onehe re you read it to see*hands her card*

Kaiya:Ugh fine...

Angie:And for me?

Me:Here ya go...*Gives her the card*

Angie:D-Duel K-Kaiya?

Vinyl:Aw yeah!

Me:To the stage!

Kaiya:Stay here ok Jetty?

Jet:*Barks and sits next to Twist*

Kaiya:*Mutters*This is gonna be boring...

Me:Shhh!Let the duel...begin!

Kaiya:Ok ok...*Skies lunges at Angie*

Angie:Whoa!*Dodges and fires Tazerling*

Kaiya:Ah!*Ducks and Skies gets hit*Nuts!*Faking it*Oh no you win!

Angie:Oh!Cool!

Me:Oook...Hmm...Hey Kord how's the device?Been one hour so far

Kord:Half done

Me:Ok then...Uhhhh...Trixie..dear dear Trixie...dared to cut her hair in a 'special' manner...muahahah!

Trixie:Uh oh...

Me:Bye bye piggy tails...hello pixie hair

Trixie:*Shuts her eyes as her hair is cut by Vinyl*Oh no...

Vinyl:How ool lookin!

Trixie:Hmph!

Kord:DONE!

Me:Sweet!Did ya make a reverse antidote?

Kord:Course I did!

Eli:Whoa!Sweet blaster Kord!

Me:Now give it to Twist...he was dared to fire it at Diablos

Twist:Aw Floppers...*Takes blaster and runs out to fire at the Darkbane*

Me:Well...guess that's the last time we see him!

Twist:*Runs in covered in scratches*OUCH!Ok did it...

Me;And we're out!Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

Me:Hey guys!Ok so I had to have some of the ocs and guests here step out due to this dare but believe me this...is gonna be good...

Eli:We read a fanfic...and earn a prize?

Me:Um yes...I will not join you...Trixie and Elina?Please step out and go to the room you go to and the boys go to the other...And no reactions till you come back!

*20 minutes later*

Me:Ok reaction time!

Eli:They. Are. SICK!What the heck?!

Me;OOOk...Kord?

Kord:That was...frightening!Gah I'm scarred for life!

Me:Ok then...Trixie?

Trixie:What?Oh well...Eh to each his own I guess. Why they'd put them together and...make them do that is just freaky but their choice

Me:Elina?

Elina:Oh god...that was just...so wrong...on so many levels...

Me:Ok least negative reaction was...Trixie!She wins!

Trixie:What?

Me:A free luch at Mario's place, this card from Waterstar230(da) and a rose!

Trixie:Whoa cool!

Me:As for what the fic was...weeeell it's found on Wattpad ok?I won't tell buuut you can find a link on Waterstar230's account...they also left a question...

_What did the Slugterrans think of the trailers for "Ghoul From Beyond"?_

Eli:Oh...I'm kinda nervous about it...Me?Ghouled?

Kord:It'll be cool to see the film come out but still...gonna be tough to beat the Dark Slinger

Trixie:Looks like an extremely tough battle...

Me:Wow...ok that's all!Bye guys!


	27. Chapter 27

Me:Sup guys?Ok we got our guests back now!

Vinyl:I am so NOT gonna miss out on these dares!

Eli:Ugh this won't be good...

Me:Yeah yeah just-

Me and Vinyl:Shut up and man up!

Vinyl:Or boy up at least!

Eli:HEY!

Me:Ok...Eli?If ya had to...who would you duel with the gang?Twist Kaiya or Vinyl?

Eli:Ok well...Eh Twist

Twist:Greeeeat

Vinyl:Aw no fair!

Kaiya:Fine by me I wasn't picked

Me:Now...

Vinyl:You duel the person you picked!

The whole Shane Gang:WHAT?!

Kaiya:Ha!Suckers!

Eli:Floppers...

Me:Least it wasn't Kaiya you picked cause she'd kill ya

Elina:We...noticed that

Me:Eh either way you gotta duel him!Hahaha!

Twist:Yes!

Me:No ghouls

Twist:No!

Vinyl:Eh let em...he'll still lose!

Twist:Watch it tiny...

Me and Vinyl:SHUT UP TWIST!

Twist:Fine...

Me:Ok now...get ready set...DUEL!

*Minutes later*

Twsit:N-Not!Fair!Elina used her powers!

Elina:Never said I couldn't

Vinyl:She's got a point there blondy

Twist:*Groans*

Me:Up next...Uhhhh...Hahaah!Ok Eli?Wear a kimono and walk the catwalk!

Eli:Oh come on!Fiiine...*Goes to dressing room and changes into a pink cherry blossom kimono*e

Elina and Trixie:*giggling*

Kaiya:Oh my god!

Me and Vinyl:*doubling over in laughs*

Eli:Yeah yeah I look funny I know...*Walks down the catwalk...and trips*Gah!

Me:Oh my god!Hahaha w-well!N-Next t-thing!Um...how were you treated up on the Surface Eli?Like a VIP?

Eli:*Rubs his head and winces from the bump on it*No...I was treated like any other kid!Normal since they don't know of Slugterra

Me:Ok...Uh...Next dare!Eli and Kord do the..the gwi-gwin

Vinyl:gwiyomi

Me:Thanks...Ok...Oh that!Hahaha!

Eli:We add numbers in Japanese and say they add up to cutie?

Kord:Greeeat...

*Some funny Minutes later*

Me:O-Ok...N-Next d-dare!Uh...Oh...Eli kisses Trixie!

Eli and Trix:W-What!?

Me:Yep..

Eli:Fiiine...*kisses her on the cheek*Didn't specify so ha!

Elina:*Giggles*

Vinyl:Question for ya redhead!Why pigtails?

Trixie:Keeps my hair away from my face duh

Me:Ok...Oh another guest!Tyra!Oh...sorry Rochelle but Pronto ain't so Tyra?You're spared!

Tyra:YES!Oh thank you sooo much Jackie!

Me:No prob!Well the end of this one folks!ADIOS!


	28. Chapter 28

Me:And we're back!Let's begin the da-ooooohhhh!My friend here has dared Elina!Eli picks out some clothes for you and you wear em the. Whole. CHAPTER!

Elina:W-What!?

Eli:Uh...I-I'll skip

Me:Ok .Oh I had these ready in case you didn't wanna*tosses Elina some shorts and a shirt up to her stomach*

Elina:*blushes*I have to wear this?!I-It's too revealing!

Me:Too bad!You either wear it or wear nothing

Elina:*face turns red*JACKIE!

Me:Just do it

Elina:Fine...*leaves and changes*There happy?

Me:Leave that to the reviewers

Vinyl:Now...A question to Eli:How would you feel if you were to see your father again,but he would not recognize you?

Eli:I-I...I'd be heartbroken I mean...he's my dad...and him not even realizing it was me...I-I can't I just...C-Can we s-switch the subject please?

Me:Alright alright...Uh...Oh...Hehe...Twist?You've been dared to dance the waltz with um...Kaiya..

Kaiya:Over my dead body!

Me:Think I din't know?Ok skippin it...Uh Tyra fights Twist in a duel

Tyra:Me?Um...I dunno

Twist:Like I'll duel her

Me:Lazy...Ooook...everyone has to be hit by their best slug and no blocking?Interesting...

Eli:I guess it'd be ok

Vinyl:Yeah cause your slug adores you!

Elina:Vinyl!

Me:Ok well...guess it'll work!

*after everyone is hit by their #1 slug*

Eli:Ouch...Burpy!I had no clue that you'd make me get hurt so bad

Me:WELL...Eh whatever...

Kaiya:*brushing off ripped leather*Ugh...Great...I might have to tone it down on Skies upgrades...

Vinyl:I'd think so

Kaiya:Watch it

Me:Okkkk...A question to Elina:What would you do without your powers?

Elina:N-No powers?W-Well...At first I'd be kinda well..glad...no more worries about being odd or ghouled...but eventually well...it'd also mean my friends getting injured would not be good..no ability to heal them myself

Vinyl:Huh then...Uh oh! Angelina and Kord to duel and the winner will get to do whatever he or she wants to the loser.

Angie:Um...Ok then!

Kord:Eh can't hurt

*both duel and Kord wins*

Angie:*Blushes*You do what you want...

Kord:I'll let you off the hook Angel

Angie:Thanks...We already have plenty of embarrassment here!

Me;HEYTALE!Que fue eso?!

Eli:What?

Me:Forget it...uh...Kaiya to duel Vinyl without her blaster. No building another blaster, no borrowing, no exchanging, no hand to hand combat, no outside help allowed, and no cheating. All rules also apply no Vinyl except that she can use her blaster. Anyone who breaks the rules will have to go through the penalty of being shot by Kord's Rammstone?Ooooookkkkkk...I don't understand it...basically you're tellin me Kaiya'd be a sitting duck!

Kaiya:Ok now the show's over!Buh bye!

Me:Hey!That's my job!


End file.
